Futari no ai wa eien ni naru
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Un pequeño giro final de la historia para todas las Team Kaname que quedaron frustradas como yo y aún más con Memories, en especial con el último capítulo.


Vampire Knight no me pertenece, si fuera así, hubiera tenido un final totalmente diferente, como se darán cuenta en esta pequeña historia.

 **Futari no ai wa eien ni naru**

-¿No puede ser de otra manera Kaname?-

-No Yuuki, no la hay-

-¡Tiene que haberlo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tu corazón?-

-Lo siento Yuuki-le respondió Kaname apenado.

-Tiene que haber otra manera-agregó Zero-como mi corazón-

-No-mencionó Yuuki-¡tampoco quiero eso!-

-Tu corazón tampoco puede ser, Kiryu-kun-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tiene que ser de un sangre pura-

-Pero ya he bebido sangre de un sangre pura y soy un cazador-

-Es imposible, entiéndanlo-

-No dejaré que lo hagas, Kaname-Yuuki estaba decidida a evitar aquello.

-Kuran, debo advertirte, yo tampoco dejaré que lo hagas, no por ti, si no por Yuuki-

-Hoy será el día y no podrán detenerme-

-Ya veremos-

Zero salió decidido de la habitación.

-¡Zero!-le gritó Yuuki.

-Tranquila, él no podrá hacer nada-intentó tranquilizarla Kaname-ahora ve a cambiarte-

Yuuki obedeció. Después de todo seguía en camisón.

Pasaron su última mañana juntos y Yuuki solo pensaba en la manera de detener aquélla tontería.

-Kaname-sama, Yuuki Cross digo Yuki-sama-llegaba Aidou corriendo y gritando.

-¿Qué sucede Aidou, por qué tanto escándalo?-

-¿Qué sucede Aidou-sempai?-

-¡Es Zero Kiryu!-

-¿Zero? ¿Qué le pasa a Zero?-Yuuki se preocupó, ¿qué demonios hacía ese tipo?

-¡Maldición!-gritó Kaname y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Kaname llegó a la fundición justo en el momento en el que el corazón de Zero Kiryu desaparecía en ella.

-Kiryu ¿qué hiciste?-

-Tú no puedes dejar sola a Yuuki-

-¿Y crees que ella me perdonará por no haber evitado esto?-

-Lo hará-

-¡Kaname!-gritaba Yuuki llegando a ellos, seguida por Aidou-¿qué sucedió?-

-Yuuki, vive con Kuran-declaró Zero.

-¿Qué? Zero, ¿qué dices?-

-Yo desapareceré y dejaré de intervenir entre ustedes-

-Zero…-

-Yuuki, Kiryu ha arrojado su corazón-explicó el sangre pura.

-¿Qué? Pero…Eso es imposible-

-Lo hizo…-

-Zero…-ella se acercó al cazador-es verdad…tu corazón…-

-Yuuki vive, vive feliz al lado de Kuran-

-Pero Zero… ¡Zero!-

Él comenzaba a convertirse en simple cenizas.

-¡Zero!-

Sus cenizas volaban por el aire y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kaname se acercó a ella-Lo siento-le dijo arrodillándose-lo siento, no pensé que fuera hacerlo-

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la sangre pura, pero sonrió le gentilmente a Kaname.

-No fue tu culpa-

Kaname la abrazó por la cintura.

-Yo no quería esto-

-Fue su decisión, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Qué pasará con las armas anti-vampiros?-

-Aún no lo sé, tengo que investigar-

-Pero, ¿tú no lanzarás tu corazón también, verdad?-

La voz rota de Yuuki le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

-No. ¿Crees que podría dejarte sola?-

-No lo hagas, te necesito…-

-Yuuki…-

Unos días de lo ocurrido, Kaname llegó a casa exhausto.

-¿Encontraste algo?-le preguntó su amada apenas lo vio.

-Al parecer, el corazón de Kiryu funcionó, aunque aún no estoy seguro de porqué, me parece que es debido a la sangre pura que había bebido, además él no era cualquier cazador-

-Tienes razón, solo espero que su sacrificio no sea en vano-

-Ya verás que no lo será-

Kaname siguió siendo el líder a pesar de las críticas de la comunidad vampírica en general.

Para Yuuki fue igualmente difícil todo ese proceso y lo empeoraba ese cansancio permanente que tenía.

-Yuuki, me preocupas, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí Kaname, no te preocupes-

-¿No quieres sangre?-

-En realidad sí-le confesó avergonzada.

-Sabes que puedes tomarla cuando quieras-

-Lo sé, pero has estado ocupado-

-Pero para ti siempre estoy disponible-

Kaname se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció su cuello.

Yuuki sintió su garganta arder. Clavó sus colmillos en la nívea piel ofrecida y chupó y chupó.

¿Por qué sentía tanta sed? Eso era raro. Deseaba realmente esa sangre, pero esta vez era demasiado.

-Yuuki, ¿acaso tenías tanta sed?-

La vampira se detuvo.

-Lo siento-

-Solo déjame tomar un poco a mí también-

Kaname la tumbó en el mueble, lamió un poco su cuello y clavó sus colmillos.

Solo necesitó un trago para percatarse de algo y detenerse.

-Yuuki, tú…-

Ella quedó confundida por su reacción.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?-

Kaname acercó su mano al vientre de su amada.

-No puede ser…estás…-

-Dímelo ya, ¡me asustas!-

-Estás esperando un bebé-la cara de Kaname al decir esto era digna para un cuadro.

Yuuki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se quedó callada unos momentos mientras procesaba la información.

-Yo estoy… ¿embarazada?-

-Sí-

-¿Por eso me siento tan cansada?-

-Probablemente-

-No me lo puedo creer-Yuuki sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón-¡Estamos esperando un bebé!-

Ahora su felicidad y emoción era muy notable.

-¡Un hijo! ¡Nuestro Yuuki!-

-Oh, aún no me la creo-

Muchos meses después, una bella niña vampiro llamada Ai llegó al mundo.

Sus padres no cabían de la felicidad. Era bastante notorio que Kaname adoraba a su hija. Acostumbraba sentarse en una mecedora bajo la sombra de un árbol, teniendo a Ai entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Yuuki-

-Y yo a ti, Kaname-

Con un beso sellaron esa promesa de amor eterno que vivirían junto a su pequeña Ai.


End file.
